In batteries whose negative electrodes contain oxide of titanium as an active material, the operating potential is higher than those of batteries including general graphite-based negative electrodes, and the specific surface area of the negative electrode is lower too. Thus, batteries using oxide of titanium are hardly affected by side reaction with a nonaqueous electrolyte (electrolyte solution). However, under high temperature conditions, even for the negative electrode using oxide of titanium, side reaction with a nonaqueous electrolyte or an adsorbed component has been seen as a problem. Such side reaction may cause reduction in cycle performance, for example.